chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Knows
Everybody Knows is a song by Chris Brown. It's the 16th song on the tracklist of the first disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The track was released on streaming services as a warm up for the album on October 27, 2017, along with 2 other songs: ''Hope You Do" & "Pull Up". Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbd2U7Kpz-0 Lyrics Intro (coughs) Yeah, love Pre-Chorus You don't know how I feel Since you've been gone Easy fall, I should've let go 'Cause everybody knows about you Chorus Everybody knows about you Everybody knows about you Everybody knows about you And they shouldn't fucking know about you 1 You ain't used to know about nothing (oh no) You were just a girl from the subs (subs) You was with the three plate threeway (three) How you 'posed to know 'bout love? (Love) Hoes on hoes every day (every day) How you think I slipped up? (Slipped) All this he say, she say (he, he, he) Damn it, I had enough Bridge Put you in the crib, that wasn't enough (wasn't enough) Let you hit the mall and run that shit up (run that shit up) I'm the first one to put you in a foreign (foreign) Before me, you wasn't important (important) Now you actin' like you earned it (earned it) Go and smile for the camera (camera) I hope that all this shit was worth it (worth it) I hope that all this shit was worth it, yeah Pre-Chorus You don't know how I feel (you don't know) Since you've been gone (you've been gone) Easy fall, I should've let go (I should've let go) 'Cause everybody knows about you (knows about you) Chorus Everybody knows about you Everybody knows about you Everybody knows about you And they shouldn't fucking know about you 2 Got a nigga stuck on stupid (on stupid) I'm thinking I really might lose it (lose it) Walking away, it ain't easy (ain't easy) Leaving you is like leaving my music (my music) Your homegirl's in my business (in my business) They're the same ones liking my pictures (my pictures) Telling you to leave, you can do better (better) But they ain't got no niggas Bridge Put you in the crib, that wasn't enough (wasn't enough) Let you hit the mall and run that shit up (run that shit up) I'm the first one to put you in a foreign (foreign) Before me, you wasn't important (important) Now you actin' like you earned it (earned it) Go and smile for the camera (camera) I hope that all this shit was worth it (worth it) I hope that all this shit was worth it, yeah Pre-Chorus You don't know how I feel (you don't know) Since you've been gone (you've been gone) Easy fall, I should've let go (I should've let go) 'Cause everybody knows about you (knows about you) Chorus Everybody knows about you Everybody knows about you Everybody knows about you And they shouldn't fucking know about you